<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Struck By A Promise by HollowKingCero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577191">Struck By A Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowKingCero/pseuds/HollowKingCero'>HollowKingCero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowKingCero/pseuds/HollowKingCero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be my first and probably last attempt at anything Avatar related.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Struck By A Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the day Sozin's comet arrived, team Avatar knew what they had to do.</p><p>Aang had to defeat the self-appointed Phoenix King.</p><p>Sokka, Toph, and Suki had to stop the air fleet.</p><p>Zuko and Katara had to dethrone Azula.</p><p>The first two objectives had been met with little to no ramifications.</p><p>The third however...</p><p>Red and blue flames danced the grounds of the Fire Nation Capital.</p><p>The banished Prince and current Fire Lord executed their attacks in top form. </p><p>Brother and sister at odds with one another fought for the right of throne.</p><p>Kitara observed from nearby.</p><p>She was ready to intervene but respected Zuko's wishes of a one on one Agni Kai.</p><p>"(Why should I let him fight her alone?)" she pondered. "(I can tell Azula's not her usual evil self but that doesn't make her any less dangerous. He's lucky Aang trusts him otherwise I wouldn't have let him do this. It's not like he's reliable or someone we should count on. I'll be glad when this over and we don't have to deal with him anymore.)"</p><p>Azula tried to jet around Zuko in a circle in order to fire at him from a possible blind spot. Unfortunately, her plan backfired as her brother countered with sweeping legs that exerted fire outward in all directions which struck home and tripped her balance. Bouncing off the ground several times with a few twists, Azula found herself landing uncomfortably on her side.</p><p>The waterbender noticed and couldn't help but be impressed.</p><p>"(Ok, I admit he has a few good moves.)"</p><p>As the Fire Lord rose to her feet, Zuko prepared himself for the next round by assuming a stance.</p><p>"No lightning today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?"</p><p>Taking offense to the provocation, Azula snarled.</p><p>"Oh I'll show you lightning!"</p><p>His sister performed a series of motions, thus manipulating electricity as she saw fit. Her gaze was fixed on the eyesore that was Zuko. That was until she noticed another target. One who she knew for a fact couldn't redirect her most deadly technique. With a smirk, Azula unleashed the power in the direction of Katara, who seemed like a deer caught in headlights.</p><p>Zuko traced his sister's line of vision to the waterbender not far behind him and realized what was happening.</p><p>"Nooooo!"</p><p>Without hesitating, he flung himself in the path of his sister's attack.</p><p>Katara gaped in astonishment.</p><p>"(He....!)"</p><p>The prince fell to the ground as residual sparks of electricity danced off of his body. He twitched for several seconds before ceasing altogether.</p><p>The waterbender took a step forward out of concern.</p><p>"Z-zuko?"</p><p>No response.</p><p>She advanced a few more steps.</p><p>"I have to..."</p><p>A fire blast to the ground impeded her approach.</p><p>"It's no use peasant."</p><p>Katara looked over at Azula, who seemed to be smirking while ready to strike at any given moment.</p><p>"He's taking a nap. Why don't you focus on me instead?"</p><p>And then the currently Fire Lord discharged lightning her way. On reaction, Katara manipulated the water from a nearby trough to block the deadly attack followed by sprinting away from the crazed former princess. As the waterbender made it behind a pillar for cover, she felt a fire blast strike the other side of it but otherwise Katara was unharmed.</p><p>"Zuzu, you don't look so good."</p><p>Upon hearing that, Katara peeked her head around the obstacle she took shelter behind to get a good look at Zuko. Once she had, she noticed Azula was discharging lightning her way. The waterbender ran before that safety spot of sorts was blown to bits.</p><p>After moving behind another pillar, Katara thought of going on the offensive for once. She used her bending to draw out a sufficient amount of water from a nearby trough before sending it to the rooftop where she last spotted the Fire Lord. Unfortunately, her adversary wasn't there.</p><p>And then she heard a searing bombinate from over her shoulder. Azula floated through the air towards her position thanks to some innovative firebending from the arms and legs. Katara had no choice but to make a run for it. She herself used waterbending to create ice to surf atop a wave in order to avoid being struck by oncoming fire blasts. The Southern Water Tribe girl barely avoided a consuming line of blue inferno as she moved to the side out of the open. Katara fell on top of a storm drain's metal cover and grunted. She glanced down between the gaps and saw a great deal of water below. Right after that, she picked her head up and spotted metal chains hanging by a metal torch. Putting two and two together, an idea quickly came to mind.</p><p>Not a minute later, Azula stepped past a pillar into Katara's vicinity.</p><p>"There you are you filthy peasant."</p><p>The Waterbender turned to face her with unyielding determination.</p><p>It was as if the two were cowboys in the West dueling at sunset. For a few seconds they fiercely looked each other in the eye. But then Katara made the first move bending several tendrils of water. Azula dived forward rolling out of the way. However, the Fire Lord used the tactic as means to close the distance between them and endeavored to unleash lightning from point-blank range. As a last resort, the Southern Water Tribe girl raised her arms and water from below the two shot up before essentially freezing the two in ice.</p><p>Azula in a state of disbelief and two fingers inches away from Katara's face, looked around trying to process what just transpired. Unfortunately for her, her opponent managed to free herself and use the new environment to quickly tie the Fire Lord down with chains to the storm drain's cover. Right after, Katara let the ice melt and the water uncovered them completely. In short, the waterbender came out victorious.</p><p>Katara would have relished in her achievement if it weren't for Zuko, whose condition she was unsure about. When she went over to him, her eyes widened in horror upon seeing the fresh burn mark situated on his stomach.</p><p>Without wasting time, she bended some water to cover her hands and began healing the injury. Although she was partway done, the banished Prince did not stir. Even more alarming, he wasn't breathing at all.</p><p>"(Please don't tell me...)"</p><p>She concentrated harder than before. As she did, she remembered one of the last few interactions she had with him.</p><p>
  <em>*****</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Combustion Man fired an explosive line of fire in an unsuspecting Katara's direction. Zuko ran to her in the nic of time and tackled the Southern Water Tribe girl out of harm's way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once the explosion died out he asked...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you ok?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pulled herself away from him with an angry glare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get off me. I'm not gonna thank you for saving me from the assassin you sent after us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*****</em>
</p><p>"C'mon Zuko...!"</p><p>Biting her lower lip, Katara worked on. As she did, another interaction with Zuko came to mind.</p><p>
  <em>*****</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zuko had just stepped into the room of the Air Temple that Team Avatar had so generously provided him. Once he made it to the other side of the room, he sensed a nearby presence. Turning around, he saw Katara standing in the doorway with folded arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Need something?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice? I don't think so."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not that person anymore Katara. I've changed."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Whatever you say, I'm not buying your little transformation. Also, if you try to hurt Aang, I'll make sure your destiny ends then and there. Consider that your only warning."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*****</em>
</p><p>"You've come too far to quit on us now."</p><p>The Southern Water Tribe girl felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she remembered yet another interaction.</p><p>
  <em>*****</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zuko followed Katara to the edge of a cliff. Once the latter noticed the tailer, she sent him a scowl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why are you following me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want to know what I can do to make you not hate me anymore."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You really want to know? Fine. How about bringing back my mother. Better yet, go back in time and stop this war from ever happening. That way, everyone wouldn't have to suffer because of what your family started!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With that said, Katara headed to her tent to turn in for the night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*****</em>
</p><p>A stream of tears cascaded down her face as Katara remembered more.</p><p>
  <em>*****</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zuko and Katara returned from confronting the man who killed the latter's mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As soon as Aang heard the story, he said...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Zuko told me what happened. I'm happy that you forgave him and didn't take the man's life."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katara stared out to sea as she responded...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't forgive him Aang. And I wanted to take his life too. I don't know why I didn't do it. Maybe because I'm too weak. Or because I'm strong enough not to."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then she stood up and walked past him to Zuko, who wasn't too far behind Aang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She locked eyes with him before speaking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I still don't trust you Zuko. And I don't like you one bit. But I do appreciate what you did for me. For that I'm willing to forgive what you did to us at Ba Sing Se."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The prince nodded in acknowledgment before she walked away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*****</em>
</p><p>"(Zuko...!!!)"</p><p>Katara shut her eyes tight as if it was unbearable to stare at the unresponsive boy on the ground. But she persisted trying to help him in the only way she knew how. One last interaction came to mind.</p><p>
  <em>*****</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On the flight to the Fire Nation Capital, Zuko held the reigns that guided Appa forward. Him and Katara were quiet most of the ride. That was until the banished Prince decided to call her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Katara."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is it Zuko?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Before we confront Azula, can you promise me something?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Southern Water Tribe girl gave him a look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>".........Promise you what?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zuko glanced back over his shoulder while in the "driver's seat".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Before I left the Fire Nation to join you guys, I broke up with my girlfriend Mai."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katara raised both brows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mai? You mean that gloomy girl that attacked us with your sister and that other one who blocks chi?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah. But anyway, if something goes wrong and I don't make it, promise me that you'll tell her I'm sorry for dumping her and that the only reason I did it was because I didn't want to force her into the same precarious position as me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hold on a second. Why ask me? Why not ask one of the others before we left?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because they wouldn't make that promise. They would try to assure me that nothing bad will happen and we'll all make it back in one piece. And the crazy thing is, I'd probably believe them and drop it altogether. Which is why I'm asking you. Because I know you won't try to talk me out of it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At that explanation, Katara felt miffed and looked down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh yeah? What makes you think I wouldn't try to convince you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You said it yourself that you don't like me. So I assume you wouldn't try to tell me to think positive instead of on the negative."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Picking her head up, Katara argued...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well you assumed wrong Zuko. I'm not going to make that promise either because after this is over, you're going to see your ex and tell her all that stuff you explained to me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned his upper body around to look her in the eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But what if I..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unyielding to the topic, Katara reinforced what she said with...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll make sure that doesn't happen. That's the promise I intend to keep."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zuko processed her words for a few seconds before facing forward. As he stared ahead, he smiled to himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*****</em>
</p><p>The water around her hand dripped onto the banished Prince's stomach; a few droplets at a time. Zuko's condition was beginning to sink into the Southern Water Tribe girl. So much so she had begun to whimper.</p><p>"Please don't be...! You can't...! It's not fair for you to leave...! You just... started over and... joined the group and..."</p><p>She sniffed. </p><p>"...taught Aang how to firebend and you helped rescue my dad, Suki, and the others from prison and you..."</p><p>She closed her eyes as the droplets fell faster.</p><p>"...went out of your way to help me find man who took my mother away from me...!"</p><p>Half of her hands was water free.</p><p>"Why did you do so much for us... Why did you have to go the extra mile for me...!"</p><p>With a final splash, the remaining water fell.</p><p>"I've done nothing but be mean to you...! Even after you proved yourself time and time again I treated you like dirt...! Why go out of your way to help me resolve the issue with my mother's killer...! Why bother saving me all those times...! Why did you jump in front of Azula's attack when I've been spiteful to you from day one...!"</p><p>She covered her mouth with a hand.</p><p>"I didn't want to admit it but... I was hoping I was wrong... That you really had changed... That you were doing the right thing because you wanted to and not as part of a scheme to trick us... But I was afraid of what might happen if I was wrong again... I was afraid to lose Aang or anyone else and so I kept myself at a distance from you and...!"</p><p>The Southern Water Tribe girl winced as she remembered the promise she failed to keep. And because of that, a single teardrop fell.</p><p>"Please forgive me Zuko... I'm sorry...!"</p><p>And then the teardrop made contact with the prince's stomach.</p><p>Right after, Zuko stirred.</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>Katara's eyes popped open in astonishment a second or two before Zuko fully came to. The latter weakly shifted his eyes to look at her face.</p><p>"K...Katara?"</p><p>He sat up clutching the tender area that was his stomach.</p><p>"Why are you crying?"</p><p>"Zuko...!"</p><p>Without warning, the Southern Water Tribe girl wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>Zuko blinked in confusion.</p><p>"(What's with her?)"</p><p>Katara sniffed while smiling as she held onto him.</p><p>"(I promise I'll never mistreat you again.)"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>